MAD
MAD is a comedy cartoon on Cartoon Network, based on MAD (Magazine) from Warner Bros. Animation and executive producer Sam Register (Teen Titans, Ben 10, Batman: The Brave and the Bold). The series features short animated vignettes about current television shows, films, games and other aspects of popular culture. Much like MADtv's early years, this series also features appearances by "Spy vs. Spy" and Don Martin cartoons. Producing are Kevin Shinick (Robot Chicken) and Mark Marek (KaBlam!, The Andy Milonakis Show). Cast Cast members * Hugh Davidson * Grey DeLisle * Larry Dorf * Rachel Ramras * Kevin Shinick * Dana Snyder * Gary Anthony Williams Guest voices *Jason Antoon (Episode 5) *Diedrich Bader (Episode 1, Episode 3, Episode 6 and Episode 16) *Gregg Berger (Episode 32) *Chris Cox (Episode 21, Episode 22, Episode 24, Episode 26, Episode 27, Episode 29, Episode 30, Episode 31, Episode 35, Episode 37, Episode 43 and Episode 47) *Jen Cohn (Episode 32) *Mikey Day (Episode 4, Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 9, Episode 11, Episode 13, Episode 16, Episode 17, Episode 19, Episode 24, Episode 26, Episode 30, Episode 34, Episode 39, Episode 42 and Episode 47) *Brian T. Delaney (Episode 18, Episode 20, Episode 28, Episode 29 and Episode 40) *Ben Diskin (Episode 27) *Eden Espinosa (Episode 26) *Keith Ferguson (Episode 12, Episode 23, Episode 25, Episode 26, Episode 27, Episode 29, Episode 38, Episode 44, Episode 45 and Episode 46) *Will Friedle (Episode 32 and Episode 40) *Ralph Garman (Episode 37 and Episode 46) *Clare Grant (Episode 23, Episode 30, Episode 34 and Episode 44) *Seth Green (Episode 23 and Episode 35) *Whit Hertford (Episode 13) *Aldis Hodge (Episode 5) *Tom Kane (Episode 21, Episode 43 and Episode 44) *Seana Kofoed (Episode 15) *Matthew Lillard (Episode 35) *Jason Marsden (Episode 5, Episode 7, Episode 10, Episode 15, Episode 28, Episode 32, Episode 44 and Episode 46) *Julia McIlvaine (Episode 1, Episode 3 and Episode 5) *Jim Meskimen (Episode 33, Episode 34, Episode 35, Episode 37, Episode 38, Episode 39, Episode 40, Episode 42 and Episode 45) *Breckin Meyer (Episode 22) *Dan Milano (Episode 10, Episode 14, Episode 18, Episode 26, Episode 27, Episode 33, Episode 38 and Episode 41) *Julie Nathanson (Episode 47) *Nolan North (Episode 20, Episode 22, Episode 27, Episode 28, Episode 30, Episode 36 and Episode 47) *Salli Saffioti (Episode 36) *Meredith Salenger (Episode 25, Episode 33, Episode 35, Episode 39 and Episode 43) *Ben Schwartz (Episode 25) *Kath Soucie (Episode 45) *Stephen Stanton (Episode 12, Episode 17, Episode 31, Episode 32, Episode 34, Episode 36, Episode 41 and Episode 42) *Brody Stevens (Episode 19) *Tara Strong (Episode 3, Episode 36, Episode 39, Episode 40, Episode 42, Episode 43, Episode 45 and Episode 46) *Cree Summer (Episode 1) *Fred Tatasciore (Episode 12, Episode 21, Episode 28, Episode 31, Episode 33, Episode 36 and Episode 37, Episode 38, Episode 40, Episode 41 and Episode 43) *Ho-Kwan Tse (credited as Ho Kwan Tse) (Episode 18) *Christine Tucci (Episode 22) *Andrew W.K. (Episode 29) *Michaela Watkins (Episode 16) *Victor Yerrid (Episode 25) External Links * Mad at Internet Movie Database * MAD at Cartoon Network Category:Browse Category:Content Category:TV Show